The Invitation
by cici37
Summary: It had been four years since Quinn gave birth to Beth, and Shelby adopted her. When Puck finds an invitation in the mail, his life will change forever, but will Quinn have the same feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first story on fanfiction, so please go easy on me, lol! I am planning on this having at least two chapters, so we'll see! If you guys like it, I'll try to continue, but if you don't I'll just do two. Oh, and this takes place four years after Quinn gives birth to Beth. I'll stop boring you guys now! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it.**_

Chapter 1.

(Puck's POV)

Puck was in his car driving home to the apartment he shared with Quinn. Quinn was coming home from the University of Ohio and he wanted to be home to greet her. He pulled into the parking lot and walked over to the mailboxes. He removed the contents, and walked into the building and up the stairs to their apartment. He sat down at the kitchen table and started sorting through the mail.

"Bills, bills, letter for Quinn, wait what's this?" He mumbled to himself. There was no return address on the envelope, but on the back there was a note.

**Dear Puck,**

**I had Rachel give me your address, and I think she mentioned Quinn living with you, so I only sent one invitation. When I adopted Beth, Quinn asked me to sign some papers saying that Beth could contact you guys, and maybe even see her if I let you. I also thought you might like to come to this, I know its going to be pretty special for me, and I thought it might be the same for you guys. There is no need to respond, just show up if you want to. I hope to see you soon!**

**Shelby**

**P.S. I hate to say this, but if you talk to her, she can't know that you are her real Mom and Dad. It would be too confusing for her.**

"What in the world is she talking about?" Puck wondered. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a little pink card, with gold stars around the border. In black curly writing it said:

**You are invited to the Preschool **

**Graduation of Beth Corcoran**

**Where: Lima Pre School**

**When: Saturday, March 23**

When Puck finished reading the invitation, he had tears in his eyes. He was going to see his baby girl!

At that moment, Quinn walked in the door. "Puck I'm home!" She threw her bags on the couch, and noticed his current state. "What's wrong?" She asked very concerned. She hurried over to the table, and he silently handed her the invitation.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Should we go?"

"Of course! Think about it, Shelby is giving us a chance to see our baby girl. Don't you want to see her? To hear her voice?" Puck said with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I don't know,"

"How can you not know? This is our baby girl we're talking about!" Puck exclaimed.

"Have you even thought about how hard it would be? It was hard enough to give her away, do you really think seeing her now will be any easier? If we see her now, it will be just like giving her up again!" Quinn exclaimed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Maybe you feel like that, but I'm ready. I've already accepted the fact that she'll never truly be mine. She will never call me Daddy, and she will never run to me when she's scared or upset. I know that, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her, maybe talk to her and see what she's like. I know you think it will be hard, but maybe this is what you need. To see her and see that's she happy and healthy. Don't you want that reassurance?" Puck questioned.

"Of course I do. It's my dream to see my baby happy, even if I can't be with her," Quinn admitted.

"Then let's go. If you can't take it then we can leave, but I really want to talk to her,"

"Okay. We'll go!" Quinn decided, a huge smile growing on her face.

"Really?" Puck asked, he too starting to smile.

"Yes really!" Quinn laughed as Puck ran over to her and gathered her in a huge bear hug.

"I'm going to see her. I'm really going to see her!" Puck thought happily. He continued to hold Quinn in his arms, both of them bursting with excitement at seeing their daughter again. "Saturday will be a good day."

_**Author's note: Again, thanks for reading and please review! I will update within the next week, so check back! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: First, thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They made me so happy! OK, here is the second and final chapter! I hope you guys like it!**_

Chapter 2:

Puck's POV

"Never in my life would I picture myself being in a store like this," Puck thought to himself as he walked into a little store filled with everything pink, with princesses and ballerinas.

For a moment, he stood there, overwhelmed by the vast amount of pink, until a sales lady came up to him, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just look around," he said recovering from

disbelief that a store could be so girly. Slowly making his way over to one of the shelves. "What should I get her?" He didn't see anything on the first shelf, so he walked around to another. He picked up some items, but none of them seemed right. After a few minutes of looking, Puck found what he was looking for. In his hands he held a pink jewelry box decorated with gold stars. He lifted the lid open, and discovered a ballerina slowly spinning, accompanied by slow music, "Perfect," he whispered to himself.

He made his way up to the check out counter and gently set the box down in front of him. "Did you find everything alright?" asked the sales lady. All Puck could do was nod, as he was too entranced by the thought of giving the jewelry box to his baby girl. "Would you like a name put on this? It will only take a moment," she offered.

"That would be great," he replied simply.

"What name will it be?"

"Beth," he said, the name flowing easily from his lips. He watched as the lady turned around to another table, and carefully painted her name in gold on the lid of the box.

"Would you like this in a gift bag?"

"Sure," Puck watched as she put the box in the bag and covered it with tissue paper. He paid for the jewelry box, grabbed the bag and headed out of the store, with the anticipation growing of seeing his baby.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Quinn exclaimed, as her and Puck sat in the car in the parking lot of Lima Preschool.

"Quinn, listen to me. We've already talked about this. We are going to watch the ceremony, and then if you don't want to talk to her you don't have to. But we are going to the ceremony." Puck said as he tried to convince Quinn everything would be alright.

"Okay. Let's go," Quinn responded. Puck got out of the car and walked over to Quinn's side to open the door for her. As they were walking to the backyard, where the ceremony was taking place, Quinn slipped her hand in Puck's. They followed a bunch of parents heading towards the back of the building. They entered a large yard with a bunch of chairs set up for the parents to sit. They scanned the crowd, looking for Shelby and they finally found her sitting towards the front of the chairs, with two chairs saved next to her.

They made their way towards Shelby, and as they got closer to her, she noticed them and stood with a smile on her face. As they finally approached her, Shelby reached out to hug them. "I knew you would come!" she said as she hugged Puck. As she hugged Quinn she whispered, "I know this is hard for you, but I'm glad you came."

"It's great to see you Shelby," Puck said once they had sat down.

"It's great to see you guys too! You guys look great!" Shelby exclaimed. Before either Puck or Quinn had a chance to respond, music started to play and Beth's class walked out around the chairs. There were only about twenty kids in Beth's class, and they were all talking and giggling like preschoolers. But all Puck and Quinn cared about was seeing Beth.

As soon as they saw her, they knew she was Beth. She looked exactly like Quinn. She had the same color hair, the same face shape, and the same nose, but one thing was different, the eyes. Her eyes were identical to Puck's. She skipped in the line, with her classmates, wearing a pink, orange, and yellow plaid dress that had a large butterfly on the side. As Puck looked at her, tears came to his eyes. That was his baby girl, all grown up!

"She has your eyes," Quinn's soft voice came from next to him. He turned around slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off of his daughter. Quinn was staring at Beth, with tears silently streaming down her face. "She's beautiful!"

"She may have my eyes, but she looks just like you," Puck whispered. He wrapped his arm around Quinn, and they turned to watch their daughter walk to the platform in front of the chairs.

The teacher grabbed the microphone and began to speak. She thanked the parents and gave a very brief speech about how great the class was. Finally she got to naming each of the kids and having them stand up. There were only a few kids before they got to Beth. The teacher called her name and Shelby, Puck, and Quinn started cheering for her. In his head, Puck was yelling, "Go Beth! That's my baby!" but he knew that he couldn't do that.

In Quinn's head, all she could think was, "That's my baby girl! I can't believe how grown up and beautiful she is!" She was also thrilled to see that her baby was as happy and healthy as she hoped. Quinn looked over at Shelby, and saw her smiling and waving to Beth. She couldn't help but be jealous of Shelby, and wish that she was the one who Beth would be waving to and looking for.

It seemed as if the ceremony was over as soon as it started, because the preschoolers wouldn't sit for long before becoming impatient. The kids all jumped off the platform and ran to find their parents.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready!" Quinn exclaimed.

"That's okay, just go wait in the car and I'll be there soon," Puck reassured her.

"Thanks for coming sweetie," Shelby said to Quinn before Quinn went to the car.

"Thanks for inviting us! It felt good to see her again, I just don't think I'm ready to talk to her," Quinn replied.

"That's fine, whatever you're comfortable with."

"Thanks again, goodbye!" Quinn quickly said goodbye, as Beth had just spotted Shelby and was running over.

"Hi Mommy!" Beth ran over to Shelby and wrapped her arms around her legs, not yet noticing Puck.

"Hi baby! You did great up there!" Shelby said, bending down to Beth's height.

All of the sudden, Beth looked up and saw Puck, who smiled at her. "Hi! I'm Beth, I'm four!" Beth said perkily to Puck.

Puck got down on his knees so he could see Beth better. "Hi Beth! My name is Noah. I'm a friend of your mommy," Puck said, his eyes still glistening with tears.

"Hi Noah!" Beth exclaimed, throwing her arms around Puck's neck. At first, Puck was surprised but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Beth, wanting to never let go. "Do you like my dress?" she asked, stepping back and twirling around.

"I love your dress, it's beautiful!" Puck laughed at his daughter's randomness. He looked up to see Shelby had walked a few feet away, talking to a friend. "Hey, I got you a present!"

Beth's hands flew to her mouth and she asked excitedly, "What is it?"

"I don't know. You have to open it to see," Puck answered, handing her the bag.

She sat down on the ground, her dress spreading around her, and placed the bag in front of her. One by one, she took out the tissue paper, until she reached the present. She lifted the jewelry box out of the bag, and gasped, "A jewelry box! It has my name on it!" She exclaimed excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

Puck beamed at her excitement. He looked behind him, and saw Quinn standing near the gate, smiling but with tears running down her cheeks, at the sight of Puck and Beth. He looked back at Beth, "Open it up," he told her.

She undid the clasp and opened it up. Her eyes got wide as she saw the ballerina inside, and heard the music that the ballerina was spinning to. "I love it! Thank you so much Noah!" she said, jumping into Noah's arms again.

"I'm glad you love it kiddo!" he said beaming at his daughter.

"I have to show Mommy. Mommy!" she yelled to Shelby. Shelby looked over, and walked towards them.

"What is it baby?"

"Look at what Noah got me!" she showed Shelby the box. "It has my name on it too!"

"It's beautiful!" Shelby said, opening up the box and smiling. "You didn't have to do that _Noah,_" she said using Puck's first name like she heard her daughter do say.

"I wanted to," Puck replied still watching Beth. He turned around and saw that Quinn had made her way back to the car. "I think it's time for me to go."

Shelby nodded understandingly, and hugged Puck, "Thank you for coming. It was great seeing you and Quinn again. Beth say bye," Shelby said looking down at Beth.

Beth jumped up, "Bye Noah! Thank you so much for my jewelry box!"

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it!"

"Will I see you again?" she asked looking up at Puck.

Puck looked at Beth, and stared into her eyes, which were the same as his. "I don't know. You might," Puck said, starting to get choked up. "Can I have a goodbye hug?"

"Of course!" said Beth, leaping into Puck's arms, and leaning her head onto his shoulder. He held her tight, trying to memorize the feeling of his daughter in his arms.

After a minute he let go, quickly wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. "Bye Beth," he whispered, before turning away and walking towards the car. He reached the car, opened the door and sat down next to Quinn.

"She's beautiful," Quinn whispered to Puck. "I can see she liked the jewelry box," Quinn laughed, only traces of tears on her cheeks now. "I was thinking, and we made the right decision Puck. It might have hurt to give her away, but seeing her made me realize that Shelby is doing a great job making her happy and keeping her healthy. She has given her so much that we wouldn't have been able to."

"I feel the same way. I mean, I miss her like crazy, but seeing her happy made up for that. And now, she will always have a piece of us with her, in that jewelry box."

"Thank you for convincing me to come. It feels amazing, seeing her again."

"It sure does." And with that, they drove out of the parking lot, back to the apartment, feeling content with seeing their daughter again, happy and healthy.

_**Authors Note: So this is the last chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I put links to Beth's dress and the jewelry box on my profile, so check them out! And I'm working on some other stories, so keep an eye out for those! Thanks!**_


End file.
